Popular Pairings
Given that the FC is filled with so much love, it was only natural that members began to think that certain members would make a good couple. Below is a list of the various and most popular pairings between members of the FC, including slash, femslash and straight pairings. A-D "AbusedTrainerShipping" The name given to the pairing of curse_mark_1200 and Trainer from Kanto. It was named by Overlord Plati as a reference to the way that curse_mark_1200 would "abuse" Trainer from Kanto in various ways. It's apparently "canon." The revelation that it was canon, was actually hidden in a thread... "AngelShipping'"' The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel, XxsennaxX and Yoshiko_gurl. The idea for this shipping was recently thought of and is subject to change. "Asheshatshipping" A shipping between Madhatter-himself and Loli Ashie First noticed by Yoshi. Pretty much shipped for laughs...for now anyway. for now anyway??!! NEVER!!!!! says you. ACCEPT THE TRUTH! ;P "AurumMephistoShipping" The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel and Yoshiko_gurl. The name stems from the fact that "aurum" in Latin means "gold", referencing Yoshiko_gurl's love of the Pokemon Special character Gold, while the "Mephisto" part is clearly derived from Mephisto: Fallen Angel's username." The two are often shipped, due to the fact that they both get on very well and are some of the oldest members of the fanclub. Yoshiko_gurl has already confessed to Mephisto: Fallen Angel. Yoshi has no idea why this is still here. "AwkwardShipping" A new (Confirmed) CANON pairing for UberUser and Mhadz0021 who didn't want to have it develop at first After A while (about half a day) Seth and Mahzy (Uber and Mhadz, respectively) made a new ship. Why? Because Mahzy had finally warmed up to him. This is apparently the fastest formed ship forming in 3 days after they first met. (not counting comedy cause that was a megh) It's a hard pairing to believe at first which is why it's AwkwardShipping. It has a decent number of supporters actually. Most of which tease Seth saying Mahzy's gonna kill him. "ContradictoryShipping" The name given to the pairing of @irin and Cherry Opal. Both @irin and Cherry Opal have confessed to one another making it a canon shipping. "CrazyGlazierShipping" The name given to the pairing of Aventurine and Joker_vD. The name derives from both usernames; "aventurine" is a type of quartz stone, forming the "glazier" part, and "crazy" refers to the "Joker" part of "Joker_vD". Often irritate the other members by having tl;dr spam conversations on threads, or dropping a lot of innuendo into their conversation, or talking about something boring deeply interesting. During January 2010, the two took part in the FC's first wedding. Since then, they've tried to get custody of Overlord Plati after adopting Cakei-Chan. I don't want to get adopted! Dx E-H "ElectricCandyShipping" A "canon" pairing. In "MangaFox Pairings" thread it was the most popular shipping and a lot of the members loved to tease Pika-pika-red and Lollipop_Princess_ (the two people in the pairing) about it. Later on, Pika-Pika-Red made a confession thread saying that in fact they had been together for about 2 months. It is the most popular member ship in the FC and people love to tease both of them about being together. "Electriccandy" is named so because Pika-Pika-Red loves Pikachus, which are Electric type and a lollipop (as in Lollipop_Princess_) is a candy, thus making it "electriccandy". Credit for the name goes to Overlord Plati because she is awesome like that. Also known as Candymanshipping to Mephisto: Fallen Angel because he is random and weird like that xD not because its reference to a song or anything "FCShipping" The pairing between the entire FC and Yoshiko_gurl. The name was invented by Yoshi because she got bored with other FC shippings and was desperate for a funny shipping had creative juice flowing through her. It's shipped for laughs because it's just funny. And it's technically canon. I think. The name came from...well, "FC". She just put "shipping" to make it sound nice. "FlirtShipping" The name given to the pairing between Zik Nightshade and Kanmurisan. The name of the ship was invented by Yoshiko_gurl due to the fact that the two members flirted with each other before it became canon (although they ''still flirt with each other). 623yukihikari326 started the trend though and was the first to learn that it was canon... Somebody guess who wrote this xDD And how do you put in the links again? I did it for you~ "FoldedWingsShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Fairy of Darkness. I-L "InnocentEgoShipping" The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel and XxsennaxX. XxsennaxX has already confessed to Mephisto: Fallen Angel. "JohtoBirdsShipping" The name given to the (crack!) pairing of NoctowlBoy and the character Crystal from Pokemon Special. Of course it's not going to happen, but Noct can dream, can't he? Named by Overlord Plati Once again. whats this? plati gets credit for all her ship names but i dont? *shot* xD It's because I'm a credit fiend o3o If you want, put credit on the ones you named~ M-P "MilleniumShipping"''' The name of the canon shipping of Poke-kun and digidestined4eva. This shipping was created by JoAnne~Chan after she saw Poke and Digi repeatedly glomping each other (and blushing). But that was part of a game!!! T^T Digi has confessed MilleniumShipping to be canon. It was considered crack for a while however, so it came to a shock to some when it became canon. Apparently it all started with a neko craze, one of the days when Digi was teasing some of the members about their weakness to neko girls and Poke was involved... nooooooo my imouto......D': Oh my.....ARCEUS. Whoever thinks re-arranging a few words here is editing!! Stop it!! They're phrased perfectly fine........and oh hello Zik xD ...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....*shot* *facepalms* ...another edit..... "PostShipping" The name given to the femslash pairing of BearPet789 and patykida. Named so because in another fanclub, BearPet789 and patykida were the only ones that posted messages. Also, they are now "FC-married"! Q-T "RopoPopoShipping" The shipping name of Dark Link-Sama and Poke-kun. Named according to their nicknames: Ropo and Popo-kitty. Has not much data on as it is currently still being shadowed as to what is going on. Although some people (like me) already know. Platii............. *angry* They both broke up. What about me?! I said nothing on this before! ;^; Ropo is still obsessed with Poke. WHAT. THAT'S FALSE INFORMATION. He still isn't completely strong over this relationship. It may be over for now but the two participants of this pairing are still weak and strong in certain areas of their platonic relationship. dont worry Ropo! I support ur love for Poke^^ Go RopoPopo! DONT GIVE UP! :D "RubysAngelsShipping" The name given to the threesome of Mrs.MomijiSohma1, Fairy of Darkness and Tiny Pichu. Named by the three after 'signing the Ruby fangirl truce' becoming the three members of the truce. Opal (Pokespe29) is also part of the the truce, but is much more recent. "SuperSuitShipping" The name given to the pairing of Joker_vD and Overlord Plati. It was named by curse_mark_1200, who is still a diligent supporter of it. Both Joker_vD and Overlord Plati seem to have other ideas about it though. More of a "love/hate" relationship. U-X "VexedGlassShipping" This is a shipping between Genderless and YurieMaria. But It never worked out. Y-Z Category:People Category:The FC Category:Event